Christmas In Club Penguin
by CC RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Jet doesn't believe in Christmas, or Santa Claus. Rookie does. When Jet tries to point out how Santa can't be real, he goes too far. What can he do to save Christmas for Rookie? And his relationship with him? I do not own Club Penguin.


**Hi, everyone! Merry Christmas!**

**I have a new little story. AND IT'S ABOUT CHRISTMAS!**

**And, if you scroll down, you'll get to read it! :D**

_Jet's Point Of View_

The squad sat around the table after doing some last-minute Christmas shopping.

"I love Christmas!" CC laughed.

"Yeah, me too! Santa comes, then we get presents, and there's fruitcake even though that stuff's yucky, and there's trees and lights and ornaments and cookies and and..." Rookie said excitedly.

"I honestly do not understand the point of Christmas," I complained.

Really, what's the point? It's just a random time of year where penguins go crazy and try to kill themselves putting lights up and buy hundreds of gifts.

"Why not?" Rookie asked.

"Because why does this penguin sneak into my house to give me a gift? What's the point? He doesn't get paid or anything."

"Jet," Dot said, "Maybe he does it for his own enjoyment."

"Yes, because I'd love to spend my free time hauling around a huge bag of toys for millions of kids," I said sarcastically.

"But Christmas is so much fun!" said Rookie.

"You get to spend time with your close relatives and acquaintances!" Gary said.

These guys were really thick. Christmas is really annoying. It used to be fun, but then I grew up.

"This is not changing my mind," I said quietly.

"Fine, you want to know what Christmas is about? I'll tell you what Christmas is about," CC snapped, standing up.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, trying to pull her down.

"Shut up."

She stood on her chair. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone looked at us.

"Who knows the true meaning of Christmas?" she asked. Not one single penguin raised their flipper. They probably thought she was crazy.

"Well, I do. I'll tell you what it is. And there were in the same country shepherds, abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them! And they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, 'Fear not! For, behold, I bring you tidings o great joy, which shall be to all my people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ, the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you: Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.' And suddenly, there was with the angel a multitude of the Heavenly Host praising God, and saying, 'Glory to God in the Highest, and on Earth peace, and good will toward men.'"CC said, speaking rather loudly and clearly. "And that is the true meaning of Christmas."

No one did anything for a moment. Then they started clapping. She sat down in her chair, blushing.

"How the fish did you come up with that?!" Dot exclaimed.

"I have a way with words," she smiled. She turned to me, as if expecting to suddenly understand the meaning of Christmas.

"Well, that was two minutes of my life I'll never get back," I said.

CC looked frustrated, but she didn't say anything.

"It's about Santa, right?" Rookie asked, his childlike innocence shining through.

"Wow. I'm glad you took my words to heart, guys," CC said saracastically.

"Well, I understand," Gary said quietly.

"Rookie, Santa is a big part of Christmas..." CC started.

"He's probably not even coming!" I blurted out angrily.

Everyone, besides Rookie, looked at me furiously.

Rookie's beak was quivering. "N-n-not c-coming?" he said in a shaky voice.

"No, of course he is!" CC said quickly, rushing to comfort him.

"The penguin doesn't even exist!" I shouted.

Rookie broke down in tears. I hadn't meant to say that. What had I done?!

"Jet!" Dot hissed.

"Rookie, he exists! According to my scientific theory-" Gary started.

"I had the highest grades at the University last semester. Believe me when I say I know he's real!" CC said, trying to make him feel better.

"Come on, Rookie, let's go," Dot said, pulling everyone else away and leaving me.

"Think about what you've said to him," Gary whispered quietly.

And then they were gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As I got ready for bed that night, I couldn't help but think what I said was helpful. The kid couldn't live in that illusion forever, could he?

But then I remembered the look on his face. He was like my little brother. How could I have done that?

Then I had a brilliant idea.

It was Christmas Eve, right? What if I dressed up as Santa?

And snuck into Rookie's house?

He'd totally fall for it if he caught me. It would work. He has a chimney.

I went out and bought a Santa costume. I got dressed up, beard and all. I grabbed a random rubber ducky and a velvet bag.

I was ready.

Operation: Ho, Ho, Ho was ready to go, go, go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I climbed into the chimney and slid down.

What surprised me was that someone was already there.

It wasn't Rookie.

It wasn't Santa.

It was... CC?

She turned around. She was dressed as an elf. She had dyed her hair red and wore contacts, along with a convincing elf outfit.

"CC?"

"Maaaaayyyyybbbeeeeeeeeee," she said quietly.

I laughed. Then we heard someone getting up.

We looked at each other nervously.

"Hide?" I asked.

"No. Act the part."

"What?!"

"Follow my lead. Act surprised. Make him believe."

"Okay," I whispered. I hope she knew what she was getting into.

"Here, I'll place Rookie's gift right here, okay, Santa?" she said in a really loud voice.

"Yes, errrrr, Ginger," I said. CC looked at me. "Ho, ho, ho?"

Rookie ran out to us.

"Santa?!"

I nodded.

"Oh, you really are real! Jet said you weren't and you wouldn't come, BUT YOU DO EXIST AND YOU CAME!" he shouted running towards me and hugging me.

"Well, Jet was wrong, wasn't he?" I smiled.

"Yes, that Jet is quite the idiot," CC snickered.

I glared at her.

"I mean, he was on the Naughty List, so of course he didn't believe!" CC said quickly.

"Oh, no!" Rookie said worriedly. "I'll be right back!" he exclaimed as he rushed into his bedroom.

"What do you think he's doing?" CC asked.

"I'm not really sure," I said.

"Back!" Rookie exclaimed, holding a terribly wrapped box.

"Give this to Jet Pack Guy! Don't tell him it's from me. If it's from you, he'll know you're real!" Rookie said excitedly.

"I will. Ho, ho, ho," I said, smiling at him.

Who knew the kid had this up his sleeve?

CC was making that face that she always does when she sees something she thinks is adorable. She hugged him. "I think he'll love it," she grinned. "Time for bed, Rookie.

He yawned. "But I'm not even tired!"

"Come on, Rookie," she said, gently pulling him to his room. "Santa, go get the sleigh ready for the next igloo."

I nodded as she waddled out of the room with Rookie.

I crawled out onto the roof with my gift. I sat there for a moment, and opened it.

I gasped.

CC's head popped up from the chimney. "What happened?!"

"No, look what Rookie got me!"

It was the best thing I'd ever laid eyes on. It was a red jet pack with my name engraved in gold. And, it was the latest model.

"Nice jet pack," she said.

"I think I might cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge."

I looked at her to see her silently laughing. I ignored it. "Well, now what?" I asked.

"Go home, I guess."

"Good night," I said.

"Merry Christmas!" she said.

"Merry Christmas," I replied.

I waddled home and plopped onto my couch. My eyes drooped, then there was nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up and looked around. Under the tree-

Wait, under the tree? I didn't have a Christmas tree. Did someone get it for me?

Then I heard stomping on my roof.

I grabbed my laser gun and climbed onto the roof quietly and quickly.

Then, in my shock, I dropped the laser and watched it skid off the roof into the snow because someone was there.

And it was a chubby penguin dressed in red, with a curly white beard...

"Santa?" I asked breathlessly.

"Ho, ho, ho! So you've finally figured it out!" he responded, his belly shaking as he laughed.

"B-but, h-h-how?"

"I've always been real. You just needed to believe. And, you made that boy Rookie very happy. You did the right thing, Jet Pack Guy."

And with that, he hopped into his sleigh pulled by reindeer, and flew away, leaving me slightly confused and overjoyed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I walked into Gary's igloo where everyone was waiting for me. Rookie saw me, and immediately ran over.

"JPG! Santa is real! I know he is! I saw him! He and his elf came and gave me a gift! It was so cool and an an-"

"Rookie, I know he's real, I realize what I said was wrong. You were right," I smiled.

"Santa gave me more than one gift then! I asked him if he could make you believe! And he did!" he exclaimed happily. Then, he ran over to talk to everyone else.

CC gave me a flippers-up sign from her seat. I sat down next to her as Gary made coffee and Dot took out her cupcakes.

Rookie stood up on his chair. "Can I say something?"

We all nodded.

He smiled.

"Cod bless us, everyone!"

**That just might be the cheesiest, over-used line in a Christmas movie ever. Sorry, not sorry.**

**Who caught all my Christmas Easter eggs? I had a few things like the speech Linus gives in A Charlie Brown Christmas and, of course, Tiny Tim's famous line.**

**Also put a Frozen reference in there... :)**

**Merry Christmas! Or, as they might say in Club Penguin, Merry Fishmas!**


End file.
